Into another World
by Saettle-writer
Summary: A teenage girl, gets having boy issues on earth, gets sucked up into space. This is where she encounters other life forms, and find the true sides to people, and found the greater meaning of life. She also made lots of interesting friends. :l


_Title:_ Unsure, depends on everything else….. 

_Summary: _

Kayla is the main character. She had boy issues and couldn't't get Kyle out of her head. Her family goes to the beach and lives in a condo. Her dad gave a surprise and brought them to area of Aliens to show off his new job. There was an invasion and Kayla, Sharon, and Recon and Sharon's yr sister was sucked up into a spaceship and was brought to planet Kocpliz as hostages. Kocpliz is a planet, just like earth but it has

-heaven and hell, all in one, and the gang has difficulties getting from west to east to enter the travel realm

-high technology, with hovercrafts and human living with alien creatures of all types.

-weird traditions, in the land of four seasons, where the gang has trouble getting through the tough cultures of each season to get to the middle, where the ruler is and ask for release/ fight for release.

They all made friends with the people there, and had escaped the "tests" the aliens and humans had tried to give them. Their friends helped the get out back to earth, and Kayla saw the other side of Sharon, and found sympathy for her. Kayla met a boy she fell for and he cared for her too. He occasionally visits her in earth but he lives in Kocpliz. They found out the aliens are the ones responsible for natural disasters and occasional weather on earth by their machines.

_Characters:_

**Kayla**- 14yr, intelligent; easily annoyed; artist; crafty; self confident and think like brain,

Has an amazing sight sense.

**Recon**-17yr, and dumb; football player; always happy yet easily confused; funny one;

Excellent cook

**Anne**- 20yr, cheerleader; beauty queen; always obsessed about looks; always looking in

Mirror; whinny

**Kyle**- 15yr; Kayla's x; a player

**Sharon**- 14yr; Kyle's current gf; extraordinarily hot looking; rude; cocky; show herself

Off.

**Story:**

I lay on my back, the morning blemish sun warming and tanning my slim body. The ocean brought a salty and seashells smell all around, lingering the beautiful beach, blowing soft cool breezes against me every now and then. It was only 7 in the morning, but I felt a despiteful need to relax, a need to calm my soul. Of all the distractions of the world.

Who said boys weren't trouble. They've always been, and the sad thing is I know that. You must be blind to not to know that, its all over TV and newscasts, movies, everywhere, but still I made the choice to join into the rays of confusion. I'm the one that gotten myself into this, and yet I'm not over him yet. No not yet. My eyes are bleeding from the hurt, and its saddening to know I had inflicted this upon myself. I hate it, I hate me. I hate boys. It doesn't make you feel any better if you dumped him yourself, does it? I feel terrible, even though he's with someone else now. And a part of me, always, always is secretly wishing him back. Anything to see those baby blue eyes, and the soft brown hair of his again. Those dimples, the smiles- his smile, our …kiss…kisses.

I closed my eyes for a second, and I imagined my head against his chest again, like the day before yesterday, a weak smile creaked up the side of my lips. I loved the feeling, but now it's all gone, and I'm all alone_. Kayla, stop it_, I told myself, I need to relax, I mean spring break only comes once and I must relax. Even if it means lying in the sand all day, pretending like I'm happy but really am not. I could, after all daydream of him and me, of us all day long, but nothing would happen if I do, and dreams are only dreams. And besides, even the thought of him sickens me.

I gave out a tired _huff. _And my eyes opened, my lids staring up. I'd sensed someone was there, and I was right, Recon. I always have an amazing sense; I always knew what was going on around me without the need of much sight, like normal people usually do. I loved it how my friends always try to creep up behind me, only to find me staring right at them.

"Recon" I mumbled, half annoyed, and half joyous, for he was saving me from my own thoughts. "What do you want?"

My big brother Recon, 18, and yet too dumb, reached behind his head, and scratch his short blond hair dumbly, shifting from his left to right foot, "How do you do that?"

"I just do." I smiled, to taunting him was always something I love doing.

"It's like you have a third eye or something." He muffled, half amused and deeply in thought.

I rolled my eyes; I think I'm getting too old for this. Way too old. My brother's stupidity really bothers me a lot. Although I'm only 14, I'm the brain among all my siblings. The smartest girl out of my older 20 year old sister Anne and 18 year old brother Recon. Recon is known for being the sportsman of the family, the football player, and Anne is a cheerleader, a beauty queen, or at least she thinks she is. And I'm the youngest one, the complicated one- lets just put it at that.

"I wish…I wish that _I_ had a third eye, that'll be….that'll be…cool!" He smiled sheepishly, and laughed, lost in his own dumb world.

I squinted my eyes, and looked at him, "What do you want?"

He gave it a thought and said, "oh, mom wants you to come in for breakfast."

I looked back into the ocean, wishing that I was someplace else, some place far from here. And adventure maybe. Anything, to get me and myself away from this boy, Kyle, who has clogged up most of my thoughts now and days.

I looked back up to Recon, he stood waiting patiently, and drawing shapes with his big toe in the sand. I looked back towards the ocean, and muffled out, "Tell Mom I'll be there in a second." And with that Recon nodded and skipped away. I wonder why he's always in a happy mode. I mean we'd recently been staying here in this condo by the beach my parents rented, but it's not like over heads and heals fun or anything. Nothing like rollercoaster rides or bungee jumping.

After awhile, I stood up, and rubbed all the sand from under me, and walked towards our condo to get some breakfast. We had started spring break Friday, and it'll go to next Monday. And we had recently gotten here last night after a good long 6 hour drive! I was exhausted, everyone was exhausted. SO when we got there, no one unpacked anything, and just dropped onto the beds, and slept. I was damn as tired too, and having thoughts of him. _Forget him_, I keep telling myself, _forget it all_.

Kayla slid the glass door open, and instantly a sweet smell hit her. The smell of love and the smell of home, mom's apple pies. I smiled, mom always know how to make things easier, because that's what moms does. Right?

"Have some cereal baby, Coco puffs, your favorite." Mom put a bowl of Coco Puffs on the table. And I went to it and took a seat.

"Thanks mom." I called out. And she just nodded, "m hmm".

I stared across the table; dad was stretching out his arms, barely out of bed. Recon was heading back to his room after finishing his breakfast. And of course, always, always, Anne was with a mirror again, either putting on makeup, or fixing her hair. But I do have to admit, she doesn't look bad, I might say she's pretty, not a hair out of place. Her lips were always the color of warm magenta, and her skin was not too pale, but just the right color of tanned skin. She was slim, preppy with intense eyebrows, and curly red hair. She was pretty, beautiful even, don't get me wrong, but she's always with a mirror. Always checking upon herself, every two seconds. Even when no one's around, even when no one's looking. There are plenty of teens like that at my school, and to my luck, I have one of those preppy girls as my annoying sister. Sometimes, I would look at her, and imagine how the mirror was like a part of her; she definitely used that one hand mirror more than her feet in a day. How sick and obsessed. "Anne, why are you so obsessed in that mirror, and your face, you're not that pretty anyways, and no one's looking at you." I said, I HATE it when she does that.

She just took one glance from the mirror, and looked at me angrily, "You're just jealous, Kayla." And then she looked back into the mirror, and adds a dab of purple eye liner under her right eye, cockily.

I chuckled, me, jealous of her- never. I have lime green eyes, brown hair, that's too wavy for its own good. Yellowish tan skin and light pink lips and checks. But I can't say, I'm outstandingly pretty.

After breakfast, dad says we'll go out soon, out somewhere, but he said it was a surprise. So, now here I am again, lying on my belly, on the sand, closing my eyes, and relaxing. Headphones in my ears, listening to my Avril Lavigne songs. I closed my big lashes, and calmed my brain. And then I felt someone coming towards me. Recon or Dad I bet.

I turned around and looked up, and dabbed my face down again quickly. It was him; it was Kyle, Kyle Collingsworth. He was walking down, hand in hand, with his girlfriend Sharon. Sharon was a girl in my science class; she was beautiful too, above anything my sister Anne could pull off. Makeup can make you look good, but part of beauty is the natural things you're born with. And for Sharon, beauty comes natural to her pink, lush checks. Her lashes were always dark, and they seem to hug her perfect lids perfectly. Her eyes were a mix of amazing blue and green, burning intensely like diamonds. Her skin was tan, natural looking. And her lips were magically lighted with the color of a pink rose's petal, blooming red. She looked like God's perfect woman. And to match that face, was a beautiful body, slim, perfectly proportioned in everyway.

But the only thing about Sharon that's so ugly is her personality. She's so dumb, and sluty, she has a rude manner, and respects no one. This here is a girl who knows she's blessed with beauty, and isn't shy to flash it off, and call too much attention to herself. She was too preppy, and of course she's a cheerleader. She says she has school spirit, but what have she done for her school? Probably the whole football teem; and all the senor guys. By the end of a month, she would've gone out with at least 3 other guys- at least. Now she's with Kyle, I know within 1 week, or less, they'll be apart, and she'll be with another dude. She plays easy to get, so guys are always with her for kisses, or just because they've just broken up with someone.

I lay back, hoping, praying….praying I would've be seen. But then….of course I would, I'm in the middle of the beach, probably the only one with like 7 other people. Of course they'll see me.

"Hey, is that you Kayla?" I heard Kyle's voice asked, teasing me, knowing as damn well as I do that his presence with Sharon was bothering me like hell.

I looked up at him, and gave him a smile, I 'm not going to let him see me suffer or seemed annoyed- no, I'm not going to let him have that pleasure. "Hey Kyle, what's up? Oh, hey Sharon. What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, Sharon baby here wants to go swimming, and I always have to honor what my queen has to say." He said, giving Sharon a smile, and she squeezed his arms. Shifting her head on his shoulders.

Then she looked at me and said, "Isn't he the sweetest?" Then they both looked at each other and blushed, and smiled.

I'm just going to throw up now, sickness. It's so obvious that he's playing her, and she doesn't know it, or doesn't care. Its so obvious he's trying to get me angry, but why? "Yeah…whatever. Have fun." I mumbled, only audible enough to hear. Then I shifted back into my position, hoping that they'll leave me alone. And to my luck, they did, I could just feel them starting to walk away.

I heard Sharon whispering, "What's wrong with her?" and Kyle answered, "I don't know." And then they walked away.

Gosh, I want to rip out their hearts. Why did I go out with Kyle in the first place anyways? What was I thinking, a rude, and ignorant boy, why did I like him? He'd asked me out about 2 weeks ago. Only two weeks, but I had clumsily fell head over heals for this guy, who I gave up my heart for. I'd had said yes, and we spent time together, but we never talk so much. He was way too shy around me and I was so much shy around him. But we did make out. Yeah, we kissed…kisses, lots and lots. He was really sweet, and each time we…kissed, I would feel like he was my savior, lover and companion. Like I could trust and love him with all my heart. Like he would take care of me, just love me and take care of me, forever- because I thought he was the one. And I thought I could've trust him with my heart, with my life, with everything that means anything to me. Thought he was my everything. God! I was so clumsy, first love was hard, and I only made it twice as hard by falling for him so deeply. He was the owner of my first kiss, the guy who I laid my head against his chest, who held my hands. And while he was holding me, kissing me, I felt so safe, like he would be the last person in the world who would try to harm me. But you really can't blame me, he was my first boyfriend, my first kisser, the first guy I held hands with, and my first love after all. All the goodness of the sensations held on to me, and I loved the times we spent together. I want that goodness again, I want to feel loved, I want to feel admired and appreciated. I want the feeling again, that same feeling, but not him. Never with him.

I turned around and looked up towards the cloud; I stared into their white and blue colors. How calm and peaceful they seem to be, how beautiful and puffy. I gave out a sign, long and deep. That's low I've been in this mess, and I need a way out, any way. I've dumped him because I think he didn't like me for me, you know how guys are, they like you because of your body. After we kissed, he'd once looked my body up and down, and asked me if he could touch my "boobs." I looked at him, and said "Not yet", but what I was really thinking was 'not ever'. I believe in boys that respect me enough for who I am, not how big my boobs are. Those jerks, those boys should have a warning sign tattooed on their forehead, because no girl deserves their kind of trouble, not even Sharon. These kinds of guys are known as players. But the damn problems about players are that they're all SO good looking, they're hot even, and they know that, and they just use that as an advantage over girls. That's why I'm not over Kyle yet; his beauty had been entranced in my heart. I hate him to the end of this world when he's not around, but I'm always entranced by his beauty and charm.


End file.
